


Catch Me If You Can

by parrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrilla/pseuds/parrilla
Summary: A series of murders are happening in Boston, several bodies of men left in the Public Garden with inscriptions on their skin. Emma Swan is in her final year of English school and lives with her best friend, Zelena Mills, in an apartment next to the campus. After months with no indication of who the killer is, Regina Mills, as the best deputy in her department, is sent from New York to Boston to take over the police station and the mysterious case.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I had this story in my mind, so I thought why not? It's my first and I'm pretty nervous. It will not be long, 10 or a few more chapters. And I'll try to update every monday. I hope you enjoy!

It is the twelfth body found in four months.

No one is really surprised, most are furious with the police department that has not yet settled the case.

This time there are five names inscribed on his skin. _Julia, Marisa, Sophie, Tamara_ and _Claire_.

Few curious ones were there, the police already isolated the place, but this did not disperse the people. Emma was there, not far from her university and she could not control her own curiosity. Zelena would say it's weird and Emma would say that it's bringing her some inspiration for a novel. " _Creepy_ ," Zelena said one night, and Emma just rolled her eyes.

She heard a cop talking on the radio. "There is no evidence as usual," he said. "Yes, there are names again. The coroner is on his way." Emma looked at the body again. She was some distance away, but she could see the names clearly. It looked like sewing, but she could not confirm it. His belly was opened, but there were no organs out, she did not know if it was anywhere near or not, his body was clean. When she turned to leave, she felt the cell phone vibrate in her back pocket. It was a text from Zelena.

"We need to talk, my sister is coming home."


End file.
